Marcus Flint Must Live!
by rippedblackjeans
Summary: Two new students; their fifth year HP fourthyear . Who will they date next? Will they disrupt the other students sexuality? Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint huge roles. This summary isn't good but please read. Rating for sexual content/language.
1. Eye Candy

**Marcus Flint Must Live!**  
A Harry Potter fan fiction  
By: Ella Marie  
O.O.C

Hey guys!

Alright, so I had originally posted this one up as my first fanfic and I didn't get too many reviews or anything so I decided to take it down because it was poorly written to begin with and I had no idea what was going on because it had been so long since I posted an update (like almost two years!)

I've re-written the chapters and now will start writing new once I've finished the edits.

With Love,

Ella Marie

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a bright September morning on the Hogwarts Express; brighter and hotter than usual and it was probably that a) Tiffany and Ember were in their dress robes already and b) because they were in a compartment with two very good looking guys.

They had come up with names for boys like these and it was "eye candy". And indeed, they were eye-candy. Not to mention they probably tasted delicious but we will have to get to that later.

You are probably wondering who Tiffany Love and Ember Mathers is, right? Well, they had moved from France to England just this past summer for three main reasons. One of the reason was because they had been expelled from BeauBatons school for Witches because of their (and I quote) lack of feminism. They hated the whole 'prim and prissy' girls and rebelled a little, making them the hot subject for rumours and not too popular with girls like Fleur and other French snots. Plus, there were no boys at BeauBatons, which was a major malfunction for the two. The Headmaster had expelled them, informing their parents that a more multi-gender school would be better for the two. She got that right.

The second reason was because both parents wanted to be a little closer to the girls new school, being Hogwarts. It made sense to be closer so that they wouldn't have to travel so far if they were to ever get expelled again and needed to be sent home right away.

The third reason is probably the most logical one but also the most, not so logical one at the same time. You see, the girls had lived in France their whole lives but still only knew French as their second language. Their parents however, knew almost nothing. They had gone to a French Immersion school together in America and decided it'd be fun to run away from their families and move to France together, which they did. They partied and badabingbadaboom, they got knocked up the very same night by two random hot European guys which didn't turn out to be so bad. Their mothers never really liked the idea of 'commitment' and saw this as a perfect way to spend the rest of their lives; single and ready to mingle with one child each. They'd be mothers together!

When Tiff and Ember arrived, they had actually thought that Ember would be a boy and they were going to name her Timothy to match Tiffany. It was a shock when she turned out to be a girl but a good one! They knew right away that they'd be friends for life and, of course, they were.

And here they were, getting ready for their fifth year only this time it would be at Hogwarts, to their happiness. Plus, it'd be with girls AND boys. Yay!

As the train sped up Tiffany ripped her eyes away from the boys in their compartment to see Ember's expression. Ember was going to start drooling; she could just see it in the distant future. The drool was making its way to the corner of Ember's mouth.

Tiffany nudged her.

"Oww! What was that for?" Ember whispered, rubbing her left elbow.

"You were about to do that whole, 'drooling routine' again,' Tiffany whispered back. "I do not want to have to explain again to two very hot guys that you are half dog which makes me look like an even bigger idiot!"

Ember giggled remembering the last time she had done that. Five attractive boys were trying to understand Tiffany's explaining as to why Ember was salivating like a horny puppy. The boys had thought that both of them were mental. Tiffany was really upset because just before Ember started drooling, she was about to get one of their numbers. That had happened in the summer after their third year when they had gone to London, England for a visit.

"Umm…are you two new this year?" One of the guys asked them.

Ember and Tiffany's eyes grew wide and their cheeks turned pink. The hot guy was talking to them and oh my god, were they ready to bat their eyelashes.

"Yes, we are," Ember answered once she finally remembered how to speak, beating her eyelashes wildly.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. Ember looked like a movie star when she did that... only, the movie star Tiffany had in mind was Minnie Mouse.

"Cool! Which school did you last go to?" The other boy asked. Did I mention they were twins? FLIPPIN HOT.

"We went to BeauBatons," Tiffany said.

"Oh cool," the other one said. "So that's an all girls' school?"

"Yes," Ember said with a pinch of disgust in her voice.

The two cuties laughed and the compartment fell silent for a few moments again. Ember went back to staring at the two boys, and so did Tiffany…they would make perfect boyfriends for the two of them. They could see those two lasting for a bit longer than three months.

You're probably wondering what these boys look like, huh? Okay, so they weren't _that_ hot if you don't want to include the really nice, lean muscles, blonde surfer dude hair and tanned skin or the big, brown, bedroom eyes they both had.

"Are you girls fifth years?" One of them asked.

"Yes, we are!" Ember and Tiffany answered in unison. They always did that when a question was directed to the two of them. It made them laugh most of the time but they didn't want to burst out laughing in front of the twins.

"So are we!" They yelled in unison. They laughed. Well, it seemed that maybe the girls had more in common with them then they thought.

"What are your names?" One of the twins asked.

"I'm Ember and that's my friend Tiffany," Ember said, pointing to Tiffany.

"I'm Josh." One said.

"I'm Travis." The other said.

"How are we supposed to tell the difference between you two?" Tiffany giggled. She didn't want to make a mistake when calling their names, that'd be embarrassing.

"Well, Josh here has more of a blonde coloured hair and mines more dirty blonde. I guess I'm darker and his eyebrows are bushy," Travis laughed.

"Hey!" Josh yelled, play punching his twin. "I do not have bushy eyebrows, mate!"

They all laughed. So far, the girls could definitely see a future with these boys…even if it only worked out for a couple of months. Ember had a habit of getting bored of one guy and then moving onto another right after she broke up. Not meaning bored as in, bored with the "fun" she was having with him and wanting to have "fun" with someone else. She just got tired of their face.

The four talked and gossiped until they finally reached Hogwarts. Right before they arrived though, the lady selling the goodies on the train made an announcement that all first years and new students to the school should head towards the big man with a lantern and not follow the other second to seventh years because they must get sorted into their houses.

Ember and Tiffany exchanged confused glances. What the hell did they mean by a "house". Well, they knew what a house was but they didn't know what it meant in the way the lady used it.

"A house is a type of place you will stay in," Josh said.

"There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Travis continued.

"Whichever one you get put in is your group. You'll stay in a common room with the rest of your house and only the people in your house can be in that common room," Josh said.

"Oh! So you mean Ember and I might not be in the same house?" Tiffany pouted.

"I'm sure they'll put you in the same house. Hopefully you girls get Ravenclaw, that's what house we're in," Travis said.

"Well, Slytherin sounds cool." Ember said.

"Slytherin is where all the pure bloods and nasty people go. I hate Slytherins." Josh answered.

"Well…we'll just have to wait and see then," Tiffany said as they were exciting the train and going their separate ways. "We'll see you at the big dinner you told us about!"

The twins waved goodbye, and Tiffany and Ember looked around for the big man the lady on the announcement had talked about.

Boy, was he easy to spot! He was huge! He also had a crowd of little 11 year olds huddled around him, staring up at him in awe. Oh great, little kids were going t start asking questions.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	2. I Like Slytherin

A/N: When I had first written this, I had taken the part from the first book of how Hagrid talked. I wasn't sure how to write it so just to let you know; I DON'T OWN THIS WRITTEN PART OR THE NEXT SONG THAT THE SORTING HAT SINGS.

There we go. Now enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" The man boomed. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on both sides of them that Ember and Tiffany thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much…well, Ember and Tiffany did as they still were in awe at how big the man was.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend 'ere."

Everyone gasped at the sight of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling bright in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n five or six to a boat!" The man yelled pointing to a fleet of boats at the end of the dock.

Everyone scrambled to a boat. Ember and Tiffany were the last ones to get in and another girl was in the boat already. She had a long, witch like nose with bright pink cheeks and curly, long black hair.

"Hello..." She said with a quiver.

"Hello!" Tiffany answered cheerfully.

"Are you a first year?" Ember asked.

"Yes... I am." She said turning her back to the girls. "I can feel Merlin in my bones! This year will be a year, oh god, will it ever be a hell of a year..."

The girl seemed a bit odd so Ember and Tiffany decided not to talk with her again. What the heck was wrong with that chick they thought as they watched her rock back and forth slowly. Yeah, they would not talk to her again.

Then suddenly the boat sunk lower as the huge man stepped in and sat down.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the man, "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

"This is really a beautiful lake." Ember said putting her hand in the water.

"I wouldn't do that if aye were you. There's monsters in dis' lake," the man said.

Ember quickly pulled her hand out of the water and Tiffany lauhed at the sight of horror on her friend's face.

"It would have been funnier if you didn't tell her that and it grabbed her!" Tiffany told the man with a smirk.

The man laughed, "You'd like that, eh?"

"Very much." Tiffany smiled.

"What are yer girls' names?" The man asked.

"I'm Tiffany."

"I'm Ember."

The man smiled, "and m' Hagrid. It's quite easy to spot me."

The three laughed and continued on with their journey to the castle. On the way, Hagrid asked them why they looked so much older. They explained they were actually in fifth year and just came from the BeauBatons academy and that they had to get sorted.

"I 'ope you two will be in Gryffindor! That's my favourite house!" Hagrid laughed.

They all finally arrived at the castle and entered the great doors and up some stairs. They could tell they were entering the great hall because they heard all the other students laughing and telling stories about their summer vacations. Not to mention it served its name. It was in fact, great. The walls of the castle seemed so majestic and beautiful.

They all stopped at a door leading to the place where all the students were. Hagrid left and said goodbye to everyone while a witch, most likely a teacher, came out to greet them.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts!" She said looking around at everyone's faces'. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall you will be sorted into your houses."

Ember and Tiffany crossed their fingers and linked arms.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house's dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. Misbehaving will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The sorting will take place in a minute. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can."

Finally she finished her speech and opened the great hall doors. In the great hall there were five tables: four lined in vertical lines, parallel to each other and one at the front of all of them in a horizontal line with a great big chair in the middle which was occupied by an old man in fancy dress robes and a long white beard.

As they walked down two the great big table, the girls noticed a stool in the middle of the floor with an old shabby looking hat upon it. From what they could see it had a mouth and eyes. As they got closer and everyone settled down, it started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge me on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and what I will tell you,  
Is where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart.  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might be a Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
You've a ready mind,  
Where those wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm the thinking Cap!"_

Everyone applauded.

"I don't think I'll be put in Ravenclaw. I sure don't want to be either!" Ember said. "I'm not exactly wit and ready to learn."

"I don't want to be in Ravenclaw either." Tiffany laughed. "Slytherin sounds awesome though!"

Ember agreed. Then, the old man at the front of the long table raised his hand and the crowd fell silent. The man stood up and made his way around the long table to the stool with the hat perched on top.

"Good evening Hogwarts!" He said walking around the table. "For those who don't know me, I am Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation!"

There was a loud 'woo!' In the audience coming from two red headed boys sitting at a table with a red cloth draped over it that said Gryffindor. Everyone giggled and Professor Dumbledore put up his hand again.

"I hope you new students have noticed the ceiling. It is not actually the sky…our budget isn't that low that we couldn't afford a ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. If you wish to look up more about it, you may read it in Hogwarts, a history." Dumbledore continued. "One message though to the first years and new students…and some students who have disobeyed the rules before, that the third floor corridor and the dark forest are strictly forbidden and whoever is caught in either of those places shall be punished."

Ember looked over her shoulders at the Gryffindor table to see another red haired boy and a boy with glasses look at each other and laugh. Ember suspected that they had done that before.

"So now," Dumbledore said. "Let the Sorting begin!"

Everyone applauded again. Professor McGonagall raised her hand to silence the crowd and pulled out a large scroll.

"May I have Anthony Zanon come up and be sorted please?" Professor McGonagall asked picking up the hat.

The boy walked up to the stool and sat down nervously. McGonagall placed the hat on top of the boy's head and after a moment the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

A table at the end cheered and stood up in welcoming the new boy. He smiled and rushed over to sit with his new house.

"Antonia Valinci!" McGonagall cried out.

A short, tubby girl walked up to the stool and sat down while Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. A second later the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

A table next to the Gryffindor's table applauded and welcomed the girl. The crowd died down when Professor McGonagall raised her hand. She called out some more names and each one had either gone to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff so far.

"Ember Mathers!" McGonagall yelled.

Ember stiffened and hugged Tiffany. She walked up slowly to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on top of Ember's head. And as soon as she did, Ember could hear the Hat's thoughts.

Hmm…very brave I see…lots of courage yes. Some brains I see but not interested in learning eh? Hmm… I see…hmmm…I know!

Then the hat yelled aloud, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table applauded and welcomed Ember by shaking her hand and offering her a seat.

Ember looked at Tiffany and gave her the thumbs up, their sign for good luck.

"Tiffany Love!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Tiffany practically ran up to the stool and sat down while McGonagall put the hat on Tiff's head. Tiffany could then hear the hat's thoughts too.

Well, well…a type of Slytherin girl I can see. But your friend is in Gryffindor…you to have some bravery but still, you are the type of "cunning folk"…him, very smart too…perhaps Ravenclaw…no?..Hmm…I still think Gryffindor or Slytherin…hmmm maybe Slytherin …hmmm maybe not. Slytherin or Gryffindor…sorry about this one dear…

Then the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Ember jumped up and screamed with joy as Tiffany ran over to the table and shook some hands. Then sat next to Ember.

"I knew it wouldn't separate us! I just knew it!"

Tiffany smiled. "Oh please Em, you know it's not that big of a deal…at least I wouldn't have to deal with your weirdness."

They both laughed and continued to watch the ceremony.


	3. Run, Whores, Run

**Chapter Three**

When the Sorting finally ended, Dumbledore raised his hand and waved it in a circular motion and food suddenly appeared on the table. It was amazing! There were pies, chickens, turkeys, rice, pees, potatoes, anything you could think of; it was all there! Tiffany practically dived for the food and rapidly shoved it in her mouth. She would seriously need to learn that trick. Her mother would be so proud of her!

"I'm starving!" Tiffany said in between mouth full of potatoes and turkey.

"Don't hurt yourself there!" A red headed boy laughed.

"You could get internal stomach problems," another red haired boy said that was the other boy's twin.

"Ha ha." Tiffany scowled. "It's a good thing I brought muggle medicine for that."

"Hey, don't get all offended." The first one said.

"Yeah, we were only warning you." The other continued.

"Well, then maybe I should warn you that mixing pumpkin juice and chicken sauce isn't exactly very smart either." Ember added smirking as she watched the two red-head twins add some sauce to a glass of juice.

The twins looked at each other with a suspicious (and kind of funny) look then snickered.

"We know that." The second one said.

"We are planning on giving our friend Alicia a "welcome back to Hogwarts" special drink." The first one smiled.

"We do it every year." The second one said.

Tiffany raised her right eyebrow. "Well then won't she be expecting it? I mean, if you normally do that, then it would have clicked in by now."

The twins laughed and high fived each other. Ember and Tiffany just sat there, staring at them with their right eyebrows raised. They could tell these boys were the troublemakers…and just between you and me, Ember sort of thought they were hot. Yeah, she had some weird taste in men.

"That's the funny part." Twin No.1 said in between laughter.

"It still hasn't clicked in her head." No.2 finished laughing.

They all laughed. Poor Alicia will never be able to live without these boys pranking her.

"So what are your boys' names?" Tiffany asked. She leaned forward against the table, pushing her boobs up a little to make them seem perkier then they already were.

"I'm Fred." Twin No.2 said.

"And I'm George." Twin No.1 said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Tiffany and this is Ember. We're from France." Tiffany introduced us.

"France?" George said raising his right eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you guys have a French accent or something?" Fred asked.

The girls giggled. "We didn't exactly speak very good French."

"We could understand it but we couldn't speak it well because we spoke English at home. Our parents didn't even know French!" Ember said.

The four talked half way through the dinner. The girls giggled and flirted with most of the guys. There were some major hotties in Gryffindor that they could get used too! They chatted amongst themselves…not knowing until three quarters of the way through dinner that someone from one of the other tables (who's logo happens to be a green slithering snake) was watching them.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table…

"Flint? What are you staring at? It better not be that Angelina girl on the Gryffindor quittich team!" Malfoy said nudging Marcus Flint.

"Or Bell," Pansy added.

"Or Alicia," another Slytherin added.

"Or that busy haired Granger!" Malfoy said again, this time with even more disgust. He hated mudbloods.

"No, it's not them. And why would I be looking at them birdbrains?" Marcus asked.

"Alicia and Angelina, because they are on the Gryffindor quittich team and you really want to get them kicked off and a bade break up would ruin their performance. Bell because you think she's attractive and she's also on the Gryffindor quittich team and Granger because…because…hey, why were you looking at Granger before Marcus?" Goyle asked.

Marcus smacked the back of Goyle's head. "Because I was. I'm looking at those two other new Gryffindors over there."

"Which ones? What do they look like?" Pansy asked.

"One of them is pretty pale. Her hair is an auburn red-ish colour that's shoulder length and she has a nose ring. She has nice eyebrows just like the other one. And her eyes are a bright blue from what I can tell. The other one looks Spanish and has dark eyes and has some freckles on her cheeks. She also has long hair that's nicely layered and dark brown." Marcus finished with a sigh.

"Wow. You are very observant, aren't you?" Malfoy snickered. "As if this were some book description letting us know what the two main characters looked like."

"Well who wouldn't be? Those two very hot girls with a great body are kind of hard to miss." Marcus added, smacking Malfoy on the back of the head.

"Do you think you should get their attention?" Crabb asked.

"I don't know how to..." Marcus said.

Mean while at the Gryffindor table…

"Hey, do you suppose Josh and Travis are looking for us?" Tiffany asked, looking around behind her as George was just switching his "special welcome back surprise" drink with Alicia's actual pumpkin juice.

"Maybe. But who cares? There are plenty of other hot guys here at Hogwarts. Besides, they are in Ravenclaw. Who knew they'd be in the nerdy house." Ember added.

"Yeah but don't you think we should at least tell them we aren't interested?" Tiffany said with a smile.

"Well I-hmm…. that's actually a good idea Tiff. Nice thinking." Ember said raising her head to look at the two tables in front of her.

While Ember was looking, Tiffany went back to talking to Fred. She was starting to like this guy. Maybe Ember's weird taste was wearing off on her...

Ember looked at the Hufflepuff table, nope wrong one. So then she looked at the next table beside the Hufflepuff one and saw a not-so-good-looking guy staring right at her with a very large tooth-smiling smirk. She cringed but kept staring.

This boy (from what Ember could make out) was a Slytherin. His smirk got wider and one of his friends leaned in and raised both his eyebrows twice at her then laughed. As soon as the smirking Slytherin found out what that boy had done, he smacked the boy at the back of the head then began to mouth something out to Ember.

Ember smirked and rolled her eyes at the boy and continued to talk with her friends.

Tiffany looked at Ember. Ember had a very odd smile on her face that meant "he didn't even have a chance with me." It was her face, no mistake.

"Who looked at you now Em?" Tiffany asked rolling her eyes.

"Just some boy over at the Slytherin table. He was smirking and mouthed something to me." Ember said returning to eating her dinner as Alicia yelled and spat out her pumpkin juice. Everyone laughed and Alicia slapped Fred and George, obviously finally clueing in that it was them. Tiffany smiled then went back to interviewing Ember.

"What'd he say?!" Tiffany asked eagerly.

"He said something like, 'you're hot. Do you wanna come over here and get to know me better?" type thing."

"He so did not! And even if he did, how would you know that? You're as blind as a bat no matter what the eye doctor told you." Tiffany said shaking her head and turning to her own plate of food. "I'm not really too fond of this potato salad. It tastes kind of old."

"Tiffany! I'm serious! He did and even though I don't have good eye sight, I still could tell what he was saying to me." Ember said with a sigh and a little look that meant 'you are so not nice', another one of her faces.

"Oh yeah, sure blind-y. I'll believe you this time but next time I need proof!" Tiffany laughed.

Everyone went back to eating their dinner while Tiffany went scoping out for hot boys. Ember had spotted a couple of them and had pointed them out to her. The ones at the Gryffindor table were cute. One of the Slytherins was cute too. And three Hufflepuffs and eight Ravenclaws looked pretty decent. They had also gotten to know some of the Gryffindor girls' names. Two of these girls, whom they thought were so cool, were Angelina and Alicia.

When the banquet was done, they all looked to their prefects and headed their way to their common rooms.

"Do you suppose that Slytherin boy is looking for you now?" Tiffany asked nudging Ember on their way up some stairs.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I probably threw him off when I rolled my eyes. Which is good because he wasn't exactly prince charming…but I did like his smirk." Ember answered.

"I thought you said he had gross teeth?" Tiffany asked.

Ember shrugged and smiled, picturing the boy in her head. He was alright...

"What Slytherin boy are you two talking about?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, a lot of the Slytherin boys aren't very attractive," Alicia added taking a gulp full of water that she had brought back from dinner still trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth.

"One was looking at Ember while we were eating and said he wanted to get to know her more and stuff. He also said she was hot." Tiffany said.

"What'd he look like?" Angelina asked. " I know all the Slytherin boys names!"

"He had short black hair and looked sort of taller than everyone else. His teeth were gross. They were all crooked and stuff and he hit one of his friends on the back of the head when he decided to look at me too." Ember said stepping into the common room.

"Oh, I know who he is!" Alicia whispered as the prefect, Percy was explaining to the new kids what the password was to get in and where the girls' dormitory was and where the boys' dormitory was.

"Who is he?!" Tiffany and Ember asked together, very anxiously.

"His name is Marcus Flint. He's the captain of the Slytherin quittich team…he's also a bit of a bastard and a bully if you ask me." Alicia finished.

"Hmm…so I got his attention." Ember said feeling proud of herself.

"Flint's a cool last name." Tiffany said trying to make Marcus sound not so terrible.

"Yeah! It rhythms with lint…oh wait…" Ember laughed along with the rest of the girls. When they stopped, they realized that everyone was staring at them.

"You girls can continue your talk later," Percy said looking very annoyed. "Anyhow, the password is liver Snapple drinks. I hope you all enjoy your first night at Hogwarts." Percy finished then walked up to the boys' dormitory.

Everyone stopped staring at the four girls and went to their dormitories except for Alicia, Angelina, Ember, Tiffany, and a new girl named Katie who was also on the quittich team.

"You had Marcus Flint looking at you?!" Katie asked surprisingly.

"Apparently." Angelina said.

"Katie used to date him…but it was only for like two weeks back like when she was in the third year." Alicia said putting her legs up on a footstool in front of the chair she was sitting in.

"How much older is Marcus?" Tiffany asked.

"He's like in the seventh year. He's the same age as Oliver." Katie said.

Ember's face went pale. "I turned down an older guy who is just as much of an ass whole as I am?" Ember said with a pout. "Damn it!"

"You would want to date him? I only dated him because he said I was attractive." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what you told me Kate!" Angelina said. "You said it was because he looked good in a tight tee-shirt and he was a great kisser."

"Shut up Angie!" Katie said throwing a pillow at her.

"Well it's the truth you little whore!" Alicia joked.

"Did you ever have sex with him?" Tiffany asked leaning in further as her voice got lower.

"Of course she did!" Angelina said. "That was also one of the reasons she was upset when he dumped her. He was great in bed…or…anywhere that was private."

Katie threw another pillow at Angelina. "Stop telling them this stuff!"

Ember and Tiffany's smiles faded when they heard what Katie had said. Did she just refer to them as 'them'? And why did it sound like Katie didn't like them too much? No one messed with the Tiffem machine.

"What do you mean by them?" Ember asked. Ember was getting angry.

"I don't really trust you guys." Katie said. She threw a glare at Ember. "Besides Ember, if you knew this stuff, you'd probably like him more."

"Tiff would probably try and get him too. They both like hot and sexy guys." Alicia added.

Tiffany scowled and then smirked an evil smirk. She was coming up with a comeback. These bitches should learn their manners.

"You know, we aren't whores," Ember said.

"Well, from what I've seen on the train…you guys flirting with the hot Ravenclaws…wearing short skirts and revealing tops that make you look perfect, seeking out boys at dinner... I wouldn't be surprised if you girls lost your virginity at age 10!" Katie said smirking.

Oh no, boy did that ever trigger Tiffany's sixth sense…her "quick comeback one".

"To tell you the truth, we are virgins so there is no way we are whores," Tiffany huffed. "And we aren't the ones who changed right in front of one of the compartments on the train where three hot older guys were in. Yeah, I saw that Kate. And, we don't just date guys because they are a great kisser or good in bed. Tell me Kate, did he bum fuck you or was it all oral?"

"So who's the real whore here, Katie?" Ember said. She placed her hands on her hips and gave Tiffany a wink. Man, was she ever good at that!

Katie scowled and stared at Tiffany while a comeback pop into Ember's head.

"Here's what I can tell about you…your lips are big and have lots of red lipstick on them which is a universal sign that you want to get kissed really badly. Your hair is up and away from your face so people can see your neck, easy access for hickies. You are so wearing padding because girl, those are sooo not real and you are wearing your skirt pulled up so high that if you bend over boys can see your ass, which is a sign that you want to have sex, again, easy access since instead of having to pull up your skirt all they have to do is pound right in," Ember said.

Katie looked shocked at how Ember noticed and began to take off her lipstick with the back of her hand and pulling down her skirt.

"She is not a whore!" Alicia screamed, standing up.

"Yeah! I'm not!" Katie said standing up as well. "Come on Alicia, let's go to bed now."

And the two of them were off to the girls dormitory faster then you could say, 'run whores, run".

"Well that was interesting." Angelina said. "But I totally agree with you. Just don't tell them I said that."

Ember and Tiffany smiled. She was officially their best friend. Anyone who sided with them in fights go the thumbs up.

"Don't worry, we won't say a thing!" Ember said.

"Okay, thanks you guys. Well, we better be off to bed now. It's 10 o'clock and we have an early morning tomorrow," Angelina said getting up and walking over to the girls dormitory.

"Yeah you're right." Tiffany said getting up as well. "Are you coming, Ember?"

"I think I'm just going to sit here and read a book for a little while. I'll see you gals in the morning," Ember said, grabbing a book of spells off one of the bookshelves.

"Okay then. We'll see you in the morning," Angelina said disappearing up the stairs.

"Yup. See you!" Ember said turning to her book.

"Goodnight Em…and umm…nice comeback," Tiffany said giggling. She gave her a silent high five.

"You too Tiff, you too." Ember smiled.

Tiffany went up to bed and slept away into the night…as weird and cheesy as that phrase seems.

* * *

A/N: I'll update soon!


	4. Tiffany Wins Again

**Chapter Four**

Ember awoke the next morning upside down on the couch in the common room with a very bad headache. She must have fallen asleep when she was reading a sleeping spell in the _Big Book of Spells by Chris Grace, _and boy, was she ever tired! Is that even possible? Seriously, falling a sleep reading a sleeping spell, it didn't seem logical.

Just as Ember woke up, Tiffany came down the stairs with Angelina.

"What happened to you?" Tiffany asked raising her right eyebrow in shock. "You were supposed to come back upstairs when you finished reading!"

"I fell asleep when I was reading a sleeping spell," Ember confessed.

Tiffany and Angelina laughed. Oh my gosh, was she serious? A sleeping spell? Something was wrong with this picture.

"Nice job, Em!" Angelina giggled. "But you know you are going to be late if you continue to sit there."

"We are already late!" Tiffany groaned, interrupting Angelina. She could not be late her first day; all eyes would be on her if she was. She liked that, you know, having all eyes on her but not in that way. You know, the way as in 'ha, you're late, lazy' way.

"I've done you the pleasure of making your robes more fashionable so it will be easier for you," Angelina said, finishing her previous sentence.

Then faster then you could say 'run whores, run' Angelina waved her wand in the air and Voila! Ember was magically in her dress robes with her hair straightened and brushed and all ready to go out into public. Ember's make up and earrings were already on too! Was this even legal? It seemed to good to be true!

"How'd you do that?!" Ember asked, jumping up from the couch and examining her new and improved robes.

"Magic!" Angelina said. She flicked her hair off her shoulders and walked towards the exit with her head held high in the air and a smile on her face.

"As if I didn't know that already," Ember said, rolling her eyes and following her two friends.

When they arrived in the great hall, everyone was already there and starting their breakfasts. It looked yummy and Tiffany could smell the bacon. Come to mama, baby, come to mama!

Okay, Tiffany wasn't fat, at all! She had the best body, and so did Ember. Really, they were like, the perfect models with awesome bombs and hips. Tiffany just loved food, extremely. People always thought she was pregnant though because she had cravings all the time. You know, like only two weeks into one because a baby would not fit in her tight little hips.

Ember could spot Josh and Travis waving at her and Tiffany. Ember smiled and waved so they'd get the sign that she wasn't going to come over. She was over with them anyways. She had more important guys on her mind. Besides, she could also see Marcus Flint staring right at her. That made her feel good.

Fred and George came running up to Tiffany and Ember. There floppy hair flipped around as they bounced towards the girls in unison.

"Hello, beauties!" George said.

"Hope you had a good first night at Hogwarts!" Fred said. "Although…"

"...We did see Ember sprawled across the couch looking ruffled up," George finished, laughing and giving her a wink.

"I did, thank you!" Tiffany answered, giving them a wink. " But yes, Ember fell asleep on the couch in a very uncomfortable position and now her head hurts."

"How'd you do that?" Fred asked, smiling a not so innocent smile. He was totally up to something, I mean, totally up to something. Gosh, Ember liked that smile.

"I was reading a sleeping spell in a book and somehow it made me fall asleep, which doesn't make sense because it should have only worked if someone had cast that spell on me out loud," Ember complained.

"Was the book _the Big Book of Spells by Chris Grace_?" Fred asked even though he looked like he already knew the answer.

"That book plays mind tricks on you," George said. "All you have to do is read a spell in your head and it's cast on you!"

Ember's smile faded and Tiffany laughed. Oh gosh, that was a good one. Hopefully she didn't read any other spells.

"Nice going Ember! Didn't you read the warning sign?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, there was no warning sign..." Fred said. He looked at his brother and smirked.

"Yeah, me and Fred put a hex on that book so that would happen. It always works!" George said, giving his brother a high five.

Ember stayed silent for a moment while Tiffany and Angelina shared a laugh with the twins. Great start to a new year! Seemed like the twins were going to move on from pranking Alicia from now on by the looks on their faces.

"I'm going to get you two!" Ember yelled, She lunged at the twins and they booked it and then Ember, close on their heels. Was she ever going to get them back, but right now, she just needed to give them a good slap… that was the second spell she read and she wasn't too happy about the first spell she read.

"Isn't he just great at tricking people?" Angelina sighed.

Tiffany raised her right eyebrow. She knew something was up with her. She'd caught Angelina giving the twins a little glance now and then that was a little friendlier then friends. She just wasn't sure which one. They were always together, side by side! When you addressed one of them, you addressed both of them.

"Yeah…please don't tell me that you like one of them."

Angelina smiled and started walking to the Gryffindor table, "fine then. I won't tell you but you already know."

Tiffany smiled and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get into it. She'd leave Ember to do the investigating on that one. She knew for a fact Ember had an eye for one of them too so the two girls would have to discuss sharing together.

Tiffany and Angelina took their seats at the table and started filling their plates up with food. It was about freaking time! It seemed like it'd be a while till her stomach would be full again. Then…

"Why are you sitting in my place Tiffany?" Katie asked angrily.

Oh great, another distraction. Was someone planning all of this like a book with a pre-written script?

Tiffany turned around and smiled sweetly, "who said this was your spot?"

"I said it was my spot."

"Well it doesn't have your name on it."

"Technically, no," Katie said. (Fuck, she was prissy) "But its been my spot ever since I've come to Hogwarts and no one ever takes my spot."

Tiffany looked around innocently and smiled sweetly.

"Wow, you'd think someone would have changed that by now," she said sweetly. "Oh! Well look at this, I've changed it. It's my spot now."

Damn, she was good at that. Got them every time. Made Katie completely speechless. Presto!

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Tiff?!" Alicia asked as Katie started marching away.

Alicia frowned and started for the opposite end of the table, looking for another seat. She marched away in a huff, close on Katie's heels like a little puppy.

Pathetic.

"And Tiffany wins again!" Tiffany said turning around to start eating, finally.

Angelina laughed and took a sip of her apple juice, eyeing Tiffany as she gobbled up her food.

"You're really good at making Katie look like an idiot." Angelina pointed out.

Oh please, of course she was! It was her thing after all. She was good at making others look, and feel, like complete and utter shit.

Halfway through breakfast, Ember came back with her hair all curly and out of breath.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tiffany laughed.

"Ask Fred and George!" Ember said sitting down next to Tiffany. She crossed her hand over her chest and looked around for a glass of water. Tiffany pretty much read her mind and passed Ember her water. Em took a long drink and slammed it down on the table, clearly still pissed at the two twins.

"Here, let me help you," Angelina said. She took her wand out of her pocket and made a flicking motion and tada, Ember's hair was straight again.

Tiffany gawked at Ember's perfectly straightened hair and looked at Angelina, still shocked at this wonderful magic Angelina could do. No wonder they were friends!

"I seriously need to learn that one," Tiffany stated. She went back to eating her second helping of eggs.

"I blame your boyfriend, Angelina!" Ember screamed which made several heads turn. It was about time someone pointed out the obvious that Angelina clearly was in love with a Weasley… whichever one it was.

"Shhh!! He's not my boyfriend and how do you know that I like him?" Angelina whispered.

"I have my sources," Ember said filling up her plate. Tiffany nudged Ember and rolled her eyes.

"It was obvious, aren't I right?" Tiffany said in between swallowing her food.

Angelina just laughed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't up for arguing anyways and the idea of having a Weasley twin as a boyfriend was hot in her opinion. And in Ember's opinion.

Part way through Ember's breakfast, the twins came up behind her and kissed either cheek and sat down beside her. She didn't complain though, it was cute. Angelina didn't complain either, that was their way of saying sorry, because they just wouldn't ever say it out loud. Nope, never, ever in a Weasley twins life.

The girls finished their breakfasts and headed to the main hall to say goodbye and go their separate ways. They all hugged and the twins gave Ember a special big hug which kind of got Angelina jealous, even though she had her whole next class with them… all to herself. That would overwhelm Ember; she would not be able to concentrate.


	5. We Just Got Turned Down By Hot Girls

**Chapter Five**

The first class Ember had was luckily the same first class Tiffany had. Unfortunately since Angelina was in the sixth year, she wouldn't get any classes with the two girls. Another thing that was unfortunate was that Katie Bell had the same first class as Ember and Tiffany as well…

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked with her hands on her hips. They were all sitting in their desk down in the dungeons. Class would begin any minute but the teacher wasn't around so it gave them time to chat… or fight in these girls' cases.

"We are waiting for Professor Snape to start our potions class," Tiffany said, again, ever so innocently.

Katie rolled her eyes and went to join her other friends at another table. Tiff and Em watched her walk; she was trying way to fucking hard. Honestly, they understood a little bit of a wiggle when you walked but this as more like she was sweeping the air with her size zero ass.

"Virtual high-five, Tiff!" Ember whispered as Snape walked in. The class fell silent and a nervous vibe ran through the air. Ember and Tiff exchanged glances and figured this guy wasn't too nice. I mean, the dungeons were creepy but this guy's long, greasy black hair and black dress robes were pretty creepy too. Not to mention the way he carried himself when he walked, like he was all majestic or something. He was a hard-as and between you and me, these girls thought that was sort of hot.

"There will be no talking or laughing in this class while I am speaking, so shut up." Snape said, turning around to face the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Snape began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here this year, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids, that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I had to teach last year."

Snape spun his head in the direction of a group of five boys snickering. They fell silent immediately which made the class giggle silently.

"Parker, Jameson, Jones, Michaels, and Orlando! Shall I remind you of the troublesome time I gave you last year for your stupid and barbaric behaviour?" Snape yelled, narrowing his eyes.

All the boys froze with terrified looks on their faces and shook their heads over exaggeratedly. That was funny, they looked like dunderheads too, whatever that meant.

"Well then I suggest you be quiet this year and try to pretend to like this class." Snape said just above an angry whisper.

The class continued and Snape asked each student a question. Thankfully, both girls got it right. I guess the first spell that Ember had read wasn't applying to this class. Katie didn't, so she was given a lecture. That made her turn beat red and she looked over at Ember and Tiffany who smirked at her, making her even redder.

After their double block with Snape, they had a break and told Angelina all about their first class.

"That's hilarious! She really got _that_ question wrong?!" Angelina laughed.

"Yeah! And you should have seen the look on Katie's face! It was priceless!" Ember said. She gave Tiffany a high five and patted Angelina's hand encouragingly.

Their next classes were Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall, and then Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid. He was giving Ember and Tiffany the easy questions because they were his favourites in that class. He also let Ember pet the odd bird like creature first! He was a pretty cool guy, despite the strange height difference.

At lunch they chilled and went to the library to start on their potions homework. Snape decided to be a dick and give homework that was due the next class (which was in two days). You'd think the first day would be a little easier but nope, not for that hard ass bitch.

There two final classes were Herbology with Professor Sprout, and Charms with Professor Flickwick, which went by slowly since they kind of sucked and had no action or cute guys in it.

"Well that was a boring day." Tiffany sighed as they were walking back to their common room.

"Yeah." Ember replied.

"Hurry up you guys the stairs are changing!" Angelina said pushing Ember who pushed Tiffany forward.

But it was to late. They had already changed to the direction of the Slytherin common room. Oh wow, what luck! This was most definitely going to turn something dirty up from the dirt.

"Come on. I know another way to the Gryffindor common room. Follow me." Angelina said walking up in the Slytherin hallway.

They followed Angelina through the hallway. Everything seemed so much cooler, I mean, come on, Slytherins slithered down these halls. That had to mean something.

They were just about to turn into the doorway that lead to the Gryffindor common room when…

"Hello Angelina! Who are these beauties?" A male voice asked.

The girls turned around and saw four boys standing in a line with their arms crossed across their chest and big grins on their faces. Were they the Hogwarts mob or something? That was so Godfather-ish.

"Go away Flint!" Angelina barked.

"Why should I?" Marcus Flint said. "I'm just trying to be nice."

The other three boys snickered. That was clearly a mistake. Even Ember and Tiffany knew from just knowing or even just looking at Flint, you don't snicker unless told. He was the boss.

"Shut up Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe!" Flint yelled.

The boys quickly went quiet and went back to grinning at the three girls. What were they, prizes? No, they were women not dogs who you could take in a judge. Hey, the blonde one is kind of cute…

"What do you want Flint?" Angelina asked narrowing her eyes.

"I just want to be introduced to your new friends, considering your other friends so bluntly hate you now." Flint smiled very creepily. He sent shivers down all three girls spines… like a rapist would should you ever come face to face with… which hopefully you won't and none of these girls ever had it just fit the description of his creepiness.

"How did you find out about that?" Ember stepped forward to defend her new friend. You don't be a bitch to anyone she likes.

"We have our sources," the blonde boy snickered.

"What do you mean "we" Malfoy? You mean _my _sources," Flint yelled, slapping Malfoy on the back of his head. It sounded like he read it out of some rule book, as if they should already know this.

"Oh let me guess…your dentist told you right after he said you'd need braces for three years to at least fix up your teeth a little?" Tiffany asked, smiling sweetly. That was a nice one. He did have gross teeth.

Flint's smile faded, "I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, sweet heart."

"Oh, go fuck yourself Flint!" Ember said. Did sweet little Mathers really just say that?

Tiffany smiled and made a mental note to thank her for that one. She didn't like to be the first one to start swearing but Ember was more than willing.

"Oh! Hoho!" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle said, laughing and giving each other a little shove. What the hell's going on here? They weren't a mob, just a gang of lousy sleaze balls who picked up prostitutes.

"Well aren't you the little mouther!" Flint smiled and bowed. "My name is Flint, Marcus Flint, but call me Marcus."

Okay, he was a Prince Charming imitator that clearly didn't get the memo from the thousands of other girls: you look way better naked, with your mouth closed and no sound but moaning coming out of it. I mean, he was the kind of guy they'd like to tie to all four posters of a bed and spank with a wooden spatula.

What? I know you've all had those thoughts at least once about someone. You don't even have to admit it, it's written across every girls face, no matter how sweet they sound, or how much they bat their eyelashes.

Angelina, Ember and Tiffany looked at each other then burst out laughing. That was one funny move. Clue in, Prince Charming didn't work on those girls, especially with teeth like that.

FYI, Prince Charming is Fabio, (The Italian Stallion) from the 90's. True fact.

"Okay then Marcus. You keep on reciting that bow because it doesn't suite you at all after you just told my friend to shut up!" Ember said rolling her eyes. "Come on girls. Let's go back to the common room."

The three girls turned and headed for the Gryffindor common room leaving the four boys, mouths hanging wide open in shock.

Did I mention they put a little extra 'swagger' in their walk so the guys would be left in their hot, ass dust to look at? Oh yeah, you know we kicked your ass.

(The four Slytherin boys)

"What just happened?" Malfoy asked standing like a statue.

Flint bent his neck and it cracked, "we just got turned down by hot girls."

Now, most people would burst out laughing if a guy they knew said that, but Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle just stayed silent because they liked their noses and the colour of their eyes. Really, they weren't up for a make over.

* * *

A/N: You like? Review!


	6. Amazement of the Goblet

A/N: I've changes a huge thing in my fanfic. I changed the dates of the Triwizard Tournament Challenges. I know it's hard to follow but bite me. I just am not in the mood to adjust that, I mean, my story needs certain events to happen at certain times. Meaning: the months won't be exactly when the other ones were. Plus, I'm changing one of the people in the second challenge, you know, the under water people :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

The next day, everyone had his or her usual morning class schedule. Which sucked so badly. Tiff and Em weren't happy though. I mean, sure, it wasn't double potions with Snape again (even though, between you, me and the wall, Ember kind of liked potions. She was a wiz at it and not too mention, she totally had the hots for Snape) but it was classes and they both would rather be hooking up or chatting with friends.

It was at lunch that Dumbledore had a speech to make. Great, old guy talking meant trouble. Tiffany and Ember would always try to steer clear of them, I mean, they were nice but they never shut up!

"Good afternoon students. I have a very important announcement to make." Dumbledore said, shushing the crowd.

"I wonder what Fred and George did this year," Angelina whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Tiffany asked quietly. "Do they normally do bad things?"

Oh God, Ember hoped they did. Although, we know what sorts of 'bad' things she meant.

"Well, last year the boys decided to put spwewing powder in professor Flickwick's drink," Angelina said. "And the year before that they put a bomb in the boys' bathroom's toilet before some Slytherin boys went in and well…you know the rest."

Angelina rolled her eyes. They could tell that that sort of thing mad her hot for them, at least, that's what made them hot for them.

Ember smiled and said, "Is that what turns you on?"

Angelina blushed. Oh yeah, that totally was.

"That's not the only thing…"

The girls giggled which got them an "ahem" from Professor Dumbledore. Oh dear, poor grandpa couldn't concentrate while horny girls talked about bad boys. Jeez, what a sicko, probably liked it too… no really.

"I would like to announce not of something bad happening, but of a blessing that only three schools get to do every couple of year."

Dumbledore smiled and took a deep breath in obviously bracing himself for this blessing he had just hinted at. Was it a bachelorette thing or something? That would be so hot.

"The Triwizard Tournament."

The crowd broke out into whispers. That sounded very cool… even though we had no idea what it was. There whisper of people saying things like, "a tournament?" and "What the hell?" or "oh I wonder who will compete!"

"What does he mean by that?" Ember asked, puzzled clearly not one of the smart kids who were already asking questions like "which schools?" and "how many can compete?"

"I don't know," Tiffany answered. "Maybe like the Olympics."

They both shrugged their shoulders totally not understanding.

"The Olympics?" Angelina asked, totally clueless. "What's that?"

"It's like a tournament," Ember said.

Tiffany burst out into giggles and slapped Ember. Was she really that stupid? It was like answering a question with another question. Oh yeah, the tournament is like the Olympics and the Olympics are like a tournament. Real smart.

"Oh great, that tells me a lot!" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said putting his hands up to hush the crowd. "What is this tournament? Well, three different magical schools come together and compete."

The crowd burst out into more whispers. Oh my gosh, this is like the first time anyone has ever mentioned other schools out in public or in context!

"But there is a catch," Dumbledore continued. "Only one person from each school may compete. Mr. Crouch will explain the rest."

Everyone's eyes turned to the new man approaching the front of the school.

A tall, thin man with a small moustache came forward, shaking, with his hands in the air…for some odd reason. He must have been really scared. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be good at these things though? Talking in front of crowds? I'm re-voting for a new minister!

"Who's he?" Tiffany asked while the man was talking.

"He's from the Ministry of Magic. I think he's the head of the school board as muggles call it, I believe," Angelina answered.

"Yeah, that's what it's called. How did you know that?" Ember asked. "Tiffany doesn't even know that's what it's called or what it is even!"

Ouch! Ember wasn't too bad at making people look bad either. She meant it in the nicest way though, I promise.

"Hey! Why should I know that stuff? Besides, I don't care about that teaching stuff," Tiffany whispered.

Suddenly, everyone around them started yelling, saying that something wasn't fair and Dumbledore had to come forth again and yell for everyone to hush. This wasn't good… especially since Ember and Tiffany hadn't heard it.

"What just happened?" Tiffany asked.

Just then, a boy who was sitting next to them turned around and looked at Tiffany to answer. He had dark, messy hair and glasses.

"Crouch there just said that you have to be 18 to enter the tournament," the boy answered.

He was kind of cute, why hadn't Ember noticed him before? She looked at him carefully. He had a cool scar too… hey; it was in the shape of a… wait a gosh darn minute!

"Wait, are you Harry Potter?" Ember asked. Her eyes widened in shock and she could feel Tiffany and Angelina's stares on her now. God, he was like, famous or something! That was such a turn on.

"Yeah, but how come…oh, you must be one of the new girls," Harry said, smiling. "Nice to meet you! Please, call me Harry."

He had a cute, quirky kind of smile. It made Ember feel all warm inside… possibly where her heart was but everyone knows that you didn't actually feel with your heart, it was a chemical reaction in your brain that…never mind. We aren't scientists.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Tiffany and she's Ember," Tiffany said. "Now, anyways, back to listeni-Ember?!" Tiffany looked at Ember who was staring at Harry. She looked as if she had never seen a boy before. Of course, Harry wasn't looking at her though. I mean, he had already turned around to finish listening to the speeches.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes woman! Not again!" Tiffany whispered.

But it was too late; Ember had a crush on this boy. And I mean, this was her next pray. All the others were gone for now.

"What just…" Angelina began. She shut her mouth and stared at Ember, eyes wide and in shocked. She could who Ember liked now and could not believe her eyes.

"No way!"

"Oh, yes way." Tiffany sighed. She jabbed her elbow into Ember's side. Maybe that'd wake her up from this strange trance he put her in.

"Ugh!" Ember whispered, holding her stomach. "What was that for?"

"Don't make a fool of yourself," Tiffany. "He's sooo not cute."

"He sooo is!" Ember said, a little louder then a whisper, which got one or two people looking at her. Except for Harry, who she hated not-so-secretly hoped would turn around to smile at her once more.

Tiffany shook her head and looked up at Professor Dumbledore and Crouch. They seemed far more interesting then Ember while she was in this weird first-time-crushing-on-this-guy-phase. They had just begun taking off the cloth from the prize….

Holy shit! That was the most beautiful piece of kitchen wear she had ever seen! Muggle trophies seemed so dull next to this enchanted cup. Tiffany stared at the giant goblet, sparkling in the light with blue flames coming off the top. It sparkled and seemed so…so… well, magical!

"That…is…so…BEAUTIFUL!" Tiffany whispered, eyes wide with temptation to steal it there and then. And she would have, if it weren't for the thousands of kids around her and just about ready to steal it too.

"Don't make a fool of yourself," Ember mimicked. "It's sooo not beautiful."

"Go suck someone!" Tiffany jabbed Ember in the stomach again. Don't worry, it wasn't hard.

Ember glared and listened to Dumbledore. She knew better then to hit Tiffany back.

"This is the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore said, introducing the beauty.

"What's so special about this thing?" Ember asked. "It's just a giant cup."

A couple of people turned to look at her. They all looked at her like she was a freak, which she had never been looked at as before. How could you not notice the beauty?

"Good question, miss Mathers," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at Ember over his glasses. Now everyone looked at Ember, trying not to laugh. She felt sick all of a sudden.

"Nice going, Em!" Tiffany laughed. That was probably the funniest thing today. She'd have to write her mom about this one.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very humorous, Tiff." Ember folded her arms against her chest and glared at her best friend. She had a habit of putting all the blame of Tiffany sometimes when awkward positions aroused. It may seem like they had a bad friendship but Tiffany was the kind of girl that didn't let things hit her too hard, plus, Ember loved her. It was a love-hate relationship they had going on that mostly was sister love all the time, not so much the hate.

"What, as miss Mathers asked, is so special about this Goblet?" Dumbledore asked. They figured it was a rhetorical question so nobody answered.

"This is a magical Goblet," he answered. (Yeah, we were right, he gave them no time to answer anyways)"I will show you exactly what it does…when the time comes."

Dumbledore finished and flashed one of those old "you shouldn't speak up next time" smile at Ember. That made her turn beat red. Not to mention, it got Harry to look at her and give her an apologetic smile because he had received that one several times. Oh gosh, that made her blush even more!

"Nice going Ember," Angelina said. "It'd say that now you are the laughing stock of the school for a day. Like the joke of the day."

Tiffany laughed…and so did some unfamiliar people.

Ember looked across the table to see whose laughs those laughs belonged to. One belonged to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ember knew them because she had caught them in the hallway blushing after they had just run into each other. She thought they looked like they were totally in love so she had asked a younger Hufflepuff girl who they were and she said they had been friends since the first year and always did that. She also said that they hung out with another boy. Now Ember knew who that was…Harry.

Gosh, his name would just roll off her tongue if she ever moaned it out loud.

Harry was the other not so but still more familiar person laughing. He gave Ember another sweet smile. Ember blushed. Angelina smiled, clearly amused. Tiffany felt sick.

Ember giggled that very I'm-so-innocent-but-I'm-flirting-with-you-and-fuck-me kind of smile back at Harry.

"Oh please…" Tiffany said under her breath, rolling her eyes. That really made her sick. This was beyond weird, even for Em.

This time, it was Angelina who elbowed Ember.

"Grr…." Ember said glaring at Angelina. Why was it always her getting beat up?

Harry was still looking at Ember, clearly interested, and laughed. She was kind of hot when she was angry. Well, she was hot period but it made him kind of hot for her.

"Your homeroom professor will explain the different events," Crouch said, shaking and leaving quite quickly. He really needed some kind of drug to calm him down. Or maybe he was already on some?

Dumbledore said some words then dismissed the school for the day, sending them off to chat and hand around.

BITCH YES! Second day of school was over early, which sure made everyone happy.


	7. I'm a Cougar!

**Chapter Seven**

The three girls got up and went to their common room to chat about what had just happened. They had a good hour before McGonagall would call the Gryffindors to their common room to disgust more about the Tournament. Besides, Tiffany seriously needed to talk to Ember about this boy.

And she meant BOY because he sure as hell wasn't all man looking like they normally liked. I mean common, he looked barely fourteen. Most guys don't even start looking at girls sexually at that age… right?

As they were walking, Angelina nudged Ember. "Looks like Harry thinks you're cute."

"Really?" Ember asked, clearly excited. "You think so?"

Ember smiled like a little girl who just found out she was allowed to buy a chocolate bar. That made Tiffany even sicker, like she'd throw up.

"Oh stop dreaming Ember!" Tiffany said. "For all you know, he could be younger than you!"

Sure, it had crossed Ember's mind, I mean, his friends were in the fourth year but people didn't always hand around their age group. Take Angelina for example!

"Well…actually…" Angelina muttered. "He is."

Heart cracking, breaking slowly, falling into pieces and then burning into flames. That's how Ember felt.

"WHAT?" Ember and Tiffany yelled. Ember pouted and felt everything crash while Tiffany laughed. That's funny!

"How much younger?" Ember cried. This was tragic! She could write a soap opera on this, you know, one of those that seem to be on forever that have like, twenty seasons and is more complicated then grade eleven math.

"By a year. He's in the forth," Angelina said, trying not to smile. She couldn't help herself though, she just had to laugh at Ember's dramatic and quick heart break.

"Oh great, my dreams, shattered!" Ember said dramatically, putting the back of her hand on her forehead. She acted as though she'd faint and clasped at her chest for her heart as if it would burst out of her chest and fall to the floor, still beating for him.

"I've fallen in love with a younger man!" Ember continued, still clasping her chest. "I never thought I'd ever become such a cougar!"

"Please, stop being such a drama queen!" Tiffany said, mimicking the same movement Ember did. It was kind of funny too.

"We all know you'd break up with him after about a week anyways."

"Oh, go suck Marcus' dick, Tiff!" Ember joked, nudging her. Angelina laughed, no matter how gross and corrupt Ember's last comment was.

**

It had been a couple of weeks since the day they were introduced to the Goblet. Or should I say 'large drinking glass' as Ember always called it. She didn't understand how beautiful it was, even after McGonagall had explained more about it that same day.

McGonagall had also explained that there were three challenges, and the rules. She also said who the other two schools would be: Durmstrang, an all boy's school (Ember, Tiffany and Angelina were super stocked) and Beaux Batons, which was an all girl, preppy school which was where Tiffany and Ember had come from (The three girls called them the slutty Barbie school.). Ember and Tiffany saw some familiar faces and decided to keep a good distance away from them. After all, they had wanted to leave that school for a reason. Why would they want to reconnect with the very people they hated the most?

The girls had watched many people from each school insert their names into the goblet. It was very amusing, given the fact that each time someone would do it, everyone clapped. Why? It didn't judge who you were or anything... It was sort of interesting though. Some of those people chosen didn't even stand a chance! Talk about major losers!

One of the most interesting people though were the twins. When Fred and George came out, the whole crowd whistled and cheered. Apparently they had come up with some sort of potion, which would make them older in the eyes of the Goblet. It was super cool; it totally made Ember and Tiffany hot for them for their bravery and creativity. Plus, if they won, they'd be the hottest gossip. They did say only one person from each school but Fred and George were always together, there'd have to be two contestants then! That was when Ember and Tiffany found out how smart Hermione Granger could be. Hermione sat there watching each one as well, which we all knew she was only watching because of Victor Krum.

She had explained that it wouldn't work; it was impossible. You could not get passed whatever spell Dumbledore had put on it to assure it was no one under eighteen who could drop their name in. Ember and Tiffany decided to not like Hermione Granger after that. She seemed a little to certain of her smartness. It kind of made Ember feel stupid when talking to her.

But that was before Fred and George ended up with two long, white beards. The Goblet had gone up in smoke and cast it's own spell on the trouble makers. Everyone laughed and for the first time, I guess they finally found out how it felt to be the one being pranked rather then the one doing the pranking. They decided to like Hermione again…she could help them with their homework, not to mention, help them if they should ever be getting into trouble.

The days flew by quickly and school kept pilling up. Of course, there was one thing that helped loosen the load…

"Ember?"

Ember was alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was eleven o'clock and she could not sleep. Besides, she didn't need to sleep right away anyways because it was Friday! Why the hell was everyone in bed so early anyways? Normally her and Tiffany would be the head of the party!

It had been a weird day though. Fred and George had been more and more 'winking-and-pinching-your-hip' ish lately. Especially today. Not too mention, Angelina had been a little off, as if she was disturbed by something and Tiffany too now that she thought about it. Great, what the fuck did she do now? She ever, ever was in on everything else. That was normally though because she was a little dumb, but whatever, she found out eventually. She always guessed it right before it happened.

Except this time, she really would not have guessed this one.

She looked up from the book she was reading (Hermione had suggested she read Hogwarts: A History considering her lack of knowledge in Hogwarts) to see who had called her name. Well, she wasn't alone anymore.

She turned to face the boys' stairwell that led up to the boys' dormitory. It had been a boy who had said her name. She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster having just read some really gruesome part about the gross and bloody stuff about Hogwarts. Not exactly a mood setter.

His dark hair still had the usual bed head style and his glasses were perched on top of his nose. He had a quirky smile on his face, he must have been in on whatever everyone else was in on. That made her angry but I guess you could say his smile melted that feeling away quite quickly.

"Hey Harry," Ember said.

He did that weird head nod thing guys do to say hello. Some girls found that hot, but to Ember it was a little disrespectful. She hated that thing, it was like, what are you, a bobble head?

But it was Harry Potter who had done the head nod greet. That changed everything.

He walked over to the chesterfield where Ember was sitting. The fire was crackling and it made her feel romantic. SIT DOWN YOU BITCH SO I CAN RAPE YOU. She so wanted to scream that and jump on him, that cougar!

He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Pretty easy to take off, she noted. He didn't have his hands in his pockets either meaning he felt comfortable, that was a good sign.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "Can't sleep, thought I'd come down and chat with whoever was around."

Gosh, she could just picture herself falling back on the couch with his shirt in her fists and pulling him on top of her, letting him kiss his way up and down her neck, leaving small, red hickies everywhere. She wanted to moan his name so badly. Not to mention spank his ass. Oh yes, she liked spanking.

"I don't mind," she answered. She put her book down on the table in front of her and moved over so that Harry could sit next to her. "I'd love to get to know you more."

If he knew anything, his cougar alarm would be ringing so loudly in his ears. Wait, why did she keep calling herself a cougar? SHE WAS ONLY FIFTEEN. Oh man, she was younger then she felt.

Okay, so she'd be turning sixteen in February, not _that_ young.

He sat down quickly and spread his arms out over the top of the chair. Oh God, she just wanted to move closer and let him wrap her arms around her instead. Sure, resting them on the sofa was hot but _honestly._ Couldn't he just ask her to mount him and take her shirt off? She would, you know.

"How are you liking Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Come on, was he really this innocent?

"I like it," she answered, inching a little closer. "Tons of awesome people."

"Better then those prissy girls at BeauxBatons?" He asked. Wow, was he inching closer too?

"Way better," she said. "I mean, there's boys for one thing and you don't have the same bitches you used to."

Harry laughed at that one. He had nice teeth…

"Yeah, I figured you'd like the mixed gender schooling here," he said. "Sometimes you need a bit of a flirting break.'

Oh God, yes!

"Indeed," Ember giggled. "Making out relives stress. I read that it was proven by those muggle scientists."

"We must have read the same article," Harry said. "I read that one too."

Okay, so it was a little creepy to be having this as their first conversation but whatever! She couldn't wait to tell Tiffany.

"You like any guys here?" Harry asked. Oh gosh yes, he was inching closer to her. Their thighs were practically touching now!

She smiled. Of course, you silly! Imagine that scene, Ember, confessing her love then jumping on top of him, throwing her shirt off to bear the beautiful pink and lace bra she had on underneath. Kiss this, Potter!

Man, she was hot now.

"Yeah," she confessed. "I do."

Harry laughed and let the arm that wasn't behind her fall beside him. He must have been getting ready for something. Maybe to grope her?

"I know a couple of guys who like you and your friend."

"You do?" Ember smiled and put her hand on his thigh.

Harry stiffened a little but kept smiling and his eyes locked with hers. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment but she liked that.

He broke his stare with her for a moment and looked around, as if to check to see no one was looking. That didn't make sense, everyone was getting ready or already in bed, right?

"Ember," he started. "Do you…"

"Like you?" Ember said, finishing his sentence. "I think you are very charming."

Oh yeah, she decided to take this a little slower. I mean, he was only fourteen.

He smiled almost ear to ear. Aww, how cute! Like a little boy at Christmas… WAIT, NO. GROSS, she wasn't a pedophile!

He let his other arm fall but this time, it took her hand that was on his thigh. He held it and she smiled just as much as him.

"Do you like Fred?" Harry asked, suddenly.

That was uncalled for.

"Wait, what?" She asked. She let go of his hand and felt very strange for a second. "Why do you want to know that?"

And then, it happened.

There was some noise coming from the boys' dormitory. Someone was coming down.

"I like you, Ember," Harry said. "But just say yes."

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, just a small peck though and it made Ember go all warm and fuzzy inside. It was cute, come on!

"What?" She was clueless. He just kissed her too. Say yes to what? The dress?

Harry moved over to the far side of the couch as someone tall and lean came down the stairs. What a surprise though, he was alone and not with his twin.

"Hey, Ember!" Fred said. He walked on over to sit in between Harry and Ember.

"I'll leave you two alone," Harry said awkwardly.

He got up and made his way over to the stairs.

"Harry?" Fred asked. Harry turned to look at Fred. Fred's eyes widened as if he was waiting for an answer.

Oh God, what was this about?

"Oh," Harry said. "Yes."

Now, things were getting weirder. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to be saying yes to something?

Fred smiled and moved closer to Ember. Well, if she couldn't have the young and sexy, she might as well have the old and sexy, right?

She smiled, trying to get Harry's brilliant blue eyes out of her head.

"Yes, Fred?" She asked.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You see," Fred said. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

Umm, wow? That's great, I mean, was he thinking about what she could do to him?

"And," he continued. "I think you are really beautiful."

Right, as if he meant to say beautiful. He totally meant fierce, sexy, sex bomb. Those sorts of names.

She gave him a mischievous smile, letting him know that she knew he was bullshitting on that one.

"Okay, so I think you are really sexy," he said. "And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…"

"Go out?" Ember said. Man, she was good at finishing people's sentences.

He laughed and nodded. She looked around the common room to see if they were truely alone. Yes, though, she did forget to check the stairs that led to girls' dormitory...

He looked at her, ready for an answer that he knew would be a yes. He knew she though he was hot… and his brother, but he wanted to forget about that. They decided who would get whom. George was going to ask Tiffany, wasn't it wonderful?

"Yes," she answered. "I would love to."

Fred smiled the same ear-to-ear smile Harry had on his face. Oh dear, poor Harry.

"Awesome," Fred said. "Well…"

But he had no time to continue. Ember was hot from Harry and she needed to take it out on someone. She threw her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him, right on the lips.

He was a good kisser too, thankfully. He grabbed her waist and let his hands find their way under her shirt to caress her soft skin while their tongues swivelled around each other. She sucked on his bottom lip, which made him moan and lift her on top of him, straddling him.

They kissed and kissed; having no idea that someone was watching them. The someone who had pretty well introduced the twins to these new girls.

Angelina.


	8. He's a Cheat!

**Chapter Eight**

It was the end of September; the time had come to announce the contestants for the Triwizard Tournament. Needless to say, everyone was thrilled.

Everyone was gathered in the dinning hall again and sat down wherever they wanted to. As usual, the three girls took their seats near the back against a wall. Except they had the Weasley twins beside them, one of which had their arm around Ember.

The two had become rather exclusive now. He was cute, held her books, played small tricks on her here and there and of course, he was still never without his other half, George. One could say that she was sort of dating both considering they were never apart, hell, they'd probably have threesomes!

Angelina had watched them for about five minutes that night she caught them making out in the common room, not sure whether to interrupt or not. When the moaning and gross stuff started happening, she decided she'd let them know she was there so she wouldn't have to see anything else. Mean, it was sort of gross, given the fact that Fred was the twin Angelina liked and Ember was her new best friend.

I know, I know, sick right?

She was cool with it though, strangely. She claimed she liked someone else, so it was fair to guess that Angie liked George instead of Fred. Poor her though, he had his sights on Tiffany. It didn't matter though because Ember was content with Fred. They'd only been together a week and Fred and her had chapped lips from making out so much already. He was fun to kiss.

Everyone knew Fred would be asking her out, that's why everyone had acted strange the night he did. It had actually been up to Harry that night to go and talk to Ember about if she liked Fred. That's why he was there… but he got more then one answer. Of course, no one knew about her and Harry having a moment, well, no one aside from Tiffany and Angelina.

That made Angelina a little angry though, just a little though.

"Good afternoon everyone," Dumbledore said as everyone settled in.

Tiffany and Ember exchanged smiles, super excited to see who got in.

"I expect you are having a good day today," Dumbledore said, smiling at everyone. "It is time to announce the competitors!"

Everyone cheered. This was the day they had been waiting for. Why it even took this long was stupid but man, did that anticipation ever build to become something great.

Dumbledore hushed the crowd and faced the Goblet. He put his hands on each side of the cup and closed his eyes.

Instantly, blue fire came out of the goblet and so did a piece of paper. Wow, that was cool!

Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and read it, "From Durmstrang, our favourite quittich player, Viktor Krum!"

Durmstrang cheered and Viktor got up and walked towards a chamber where the three competitors were to go. Gosh, he was kind of hot, besides the strange European face. They could look past that though. His body must have been killer from those quittich matches. The girls must go crazy in bed with him.

The Goblet lit up again and a nice, lacy piece of paper came out. Gosh, wonder whom that belongs too…

"From BeauxBatons, Fleur Delecour!" Dumbledore yelled.

The girls all clapped and cheered and a girl with long blonde hair stood up smiling and walked over to the chamber, shaking her butt from side to side. All eyes were on her, guys wanted to ride her, girls wanted to be her; except for Ember and Tiffany who knew the girl for what she really was, a completely and total bitch.

"Wait! I remember her!" Tiffany said. "Isn't she Claude-Ann's older sister?"

Ember squinted her eyes to get a better look at the sad excuse for a girl.

"Yeah she is!" Ember said glaring. "I hated that whole family."

"Can you believe that we used to go to that school?" Tiffany asked Angelina.

Angelina laughed and shook her head. These girls were to awesome for that school.

"I most definitely can't," Angelina answered. "You girls aren't little Barbie girls. They are pathetic. They run around like that for guys to stare at them."

"Well, we walk around with high heeled shoes and stuff. What does that make us?" Ember asked.

Did she even have to ask?

"Well, put it this way…they go to the boys, but the boys come to us," Tiffany said.

"That, my friend, is sooo true!" Ember said. She high fived Tiffany who in turn high fived Angelina. Damn, they were good.

The Goblet lit on fire again and the last (or so they thought) piece of paper came out.

"From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced beaming. He was clearly proud of him.

Everyone from the Hufflepuff house and Hogwarts cheered loudly, Ember and Tiffany thought their ears would burst. They cheered to though of course. I mean, he was from Hogwarts and a total hottie! He was single too… yum, Tiffany liked this one.

"There!" Dumbledore yelled. "We have our three competitors and now they are all waiting in the chamber…" but then the Goblet lit up again. Everyone stared and several teachers looked angry and confused. Did this mean it was going to spit up yet another name?

It burst into huge blue flames and a piece of paper came out. Tension was in the air. This was so not called for.

Dumbledore grabbed it and took a deep breath in before he read it. His eyes grew wide with shock. He muttered someone's name. People in the front heard him and looked back at the side table to Harry. Harry sat down and sunk into the crowd. Oh god, are you serious? Hasn't this boy gone through enough?

"Oh my god," Ember said under her breath. "That's impossible."

"He's only fourteen!" Tiffany whispered, looking at Ember totally confused. Fred and George couldn't do it!

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled. Now everyone's eyes were on him or searching for him.

The three girls saw Hermione pushing Harry to go up.

"Go!" She whispered. "Just go!"

Harry looked startled as he walked forward. Angelina looked at Ron who was looking very angry and jealous. Fred gripped Ember's hand tightly. Clearly, he wasn't impressed either. He and George had tried but failed, how did Harry do it?

"He's a cheat!" Angelina yelled. Several people agreed and yelled that out a couple more times.

"He's not old enough! It's not fair!" Tiffany yelled.

Ember let go of Fred's hand and hit her two friends. That wasn't fair, he didn't choose this!

"You guys! Stop it!" Ember whispered hitting both of them for a second time.

"Well it's true!' Tiffany whispered back.

"What if it wasn't him who put it in the goblet! It's impossible!" Ember said, feeling sorry for Harry as he entered the chamber.

Dumbledore and all the other teachers dismissed everyone and ran inside in a hurry after Harry. Two other teachers who belonged to the other schools complained and yelled at Dumbledore, saying he cheated and it wasn't fair. Great, blame the old guy.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany answered. "Of course he did it!"

"But Dumbledore put a spell on the Goblet," Ember reassured. "An age line! Even Fred and George couldn't get passed it."

"That's true," Angelina agreed. Fred and George nodded, understanding Ember's point.

"Well maybe he got an older student to do it for him," Tiffany suggested. "Maybe he threatened Cedric that if he didn't put his name in it, he'd give him frog eyes."

"How? Dumbledore's a very powerful wizard! The only one who might be able to get rid of the spell would be another teacher!" Ember said, defending Harry. Wow, another teacher, really?

"Are you trying to tell me a TEACHER set him up?" Tiffany said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes!"

"No way Ember! Think about someone else who could get passed that," Fred said.

"Yeah, someone even more powerful then Dumbledore," George suggested.

"No one is as powerful as Dumbledore though!" Ember couldn't understand why this had happened to Harry.

"Yes…you-know-who is," Angelina said as she looked around, making sure no one heard.

"You-know-who?!" Ember yelled in shock. Several young Gryffindors stared puzzled at the girls. What did they want? Stupid rats, first years were so annoying.

"Scram!" Angelina yelled. The kids left. That was sort of funny. They watched the four girls scurry off, muttering they were sorry under their breaths. They would have laughed but it wasn't a laughing moment.

"Oh, not you too! You think you-know-who set him up?" Tiffany asked.

"Not quite. I remember Fred and George telling me that they over heard Ron and Harry talking about something," Angelina said. "Apparently when Harry got that scar from you-know-who, some of you-know-who's power was transferred to Harry."

"So…Harry could have done this?" Ember said.

"Exactly!" Tiffany said happily. "I told you I was right!"

"We better not assume things though. Let's go talk to Hermione about this." Ember said.

"Oh Lord!" Tiffany yelled. "Why do you want to talk to HER?"

Yeah, she didn't like that girl too much.

"To get the real 411. She's always with Harry. She'd know if he did it or not," Ember said.

"Exactly. But they are best friends. Why would she tell us? So we could turn him in?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

"She'd never tell us," George said.

"Besides, Ron didn't even tell us," Fred said.

"Exactly!" George said. "And we're his brothers!"

They all looked at each other, still unsure on what to do. The gossip was so juicy; they needed to know the real deal.

"It's worth a shot," Angelina suggested.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Tiffany warned. She smelt trouble with this one.

They got up and went back to the common room together. Fred took Ember hand again and people gave them weird stares as they all ran by. What the hell were they looking at?

They found Ron and Hermione talking on the couch about what had just happened. They were in deep conversation. Hermione was doing most of the talking while Ron played with his fingernails looking pretty pissed.

"Hi Ron and Hermione," Angelina said.

"Hi Angelina," Hermione said, smiling weakly. Ron just snorted and put his head down. He did look pretty pissed. He didn't even say hi properly to his brothers?

"Listen," Ember said sitting down beside Ron and Hermione. "What's up? Did Harry put it in?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "We don't know."

Ember, Tiffany and Angelina exchanged glances. Fred and George were onto other things though. This was the perfect moment to piss Ron off even more.

"Ron, you look kind of…" George started.

"Angry mate," Fred finished. The twins smiled at each other and laughed. Ron just shook his head and glared at them.

"Well, I was wrong," Tiffany said. "I most definitely thought they'd say no and then they'd be lying. But I guess Harry's been keeping secrets from them."

"Shut up, Tiff! Maybe he was set up, as I already mentioned," Ember said. She looked at Ron. "Are you okay Ron?"

Ron lifted his head. His face was beat red and he looked angry. "I'm fine."

Yeah right, he looked like he was going to blow a fuse and the twins loved every bit of it.

Ember looked at Hermione for an explanation. Hermione just shook her head.

"He'll be fine. I think he's just shocked that Harry got in," Hermione said, putting her arm around Ron.

"Ron, I think you should talk to Harry," Angelina suggested as she sat down on the chair across from them.

"I will never talk to that piss head again," Ron said. He put his head down again and almost shook with anger.

"Wow, looks like somebody's jealous," the twins teased.

Ron got up and walked towards the boys' dormitory and went up without a word.

"What did I say?" Fred asked, looking totally guilty.

"Yeah! We were just messing with him," George teased.

"Don't worry…he's just upset that, if it was Harry, he didn't put Ron's name in it to," Hermione said. She stood up and looked at everyone.

That didn't make any sense.

"But what if he did! He wouldn't know because its not like the goblet spits out all the names that were put in with the ones that are red are the chosen ones," Ember said. It was true, Harry could have very well put Ron's name in six times for all they knew.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it was Harry who put his name in the Goblet…but I want to find out," Hermione said.

She said goodnight and went upstairs.

"Well…if even his best friends don't know then maybe he was set up," Tiffany said, shrugging. It was true, his friends knew everything.

"We won't know for a while I think. Let's just go upstairs have a good rest and work on our homework for tomorrow instead of this," Ember said. "We really have to finish that Herbology paper Tiffany."

Fred pulled Ember into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"What if I want a little bit of alone time?" He cooed.

All right, she could make an exception for him.

Tiffany waved them off.

"Go right a head! Don't leave sticky white stuff in the corridors though," she teased.

George shivered in disgust with Angelina and they all laughed. Besides, that wouldn't happen… at least, they didn't think so.

"I'll be back in like, a bit over an hour," Ember said.

They said goodbye and split to do their own things.


	9. Rough Night in Hump Junction?

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning was a Saturday, and Angelina and Tiffany got up at nine am. Ember insisted on sleeping in when they tried to wake her up so they let her sleep.

They got dressed in normal muggle clothes and went down for breakfast. After breakfast, they went back upstairs to do some homework. However, once they got to the common room, they saw a very frazzled looking witch sitting on the couch.

"Ember?" Tiffany asked. Angelina looked at Tiffany with worried eyes and they both sat down next to Ember.

Ember still hadn't answered them. She was just staring off into space. What the heck was she thinking about? Huh, rough night or something.

"You OK?" Angelina put her hand on Ember's shoulder, which brought Ember back to earth. She looked at both her friends and blushed.

"I'm fine." She shrugged it off and leaned back in her chair. Something wad definitely up. Ember may be weird and a drama queen but this was real.

Tiffany smiled. "Rough night in hump junction?" Nice one Tiff. Talk about future comedian!

But instead of Ember giving Tiffany a little hit and a smile, she started laughing. And this wasn't normal kind of laughing; this was over the top, scary laughing. What had she done, slept with doctor evil?

"Ember?" Angelina started laughing to. It was just Tiffany who knew Ember well enough to tell that something was definitely wrong.

Tiffany told Angelina to stop laughing and Angie got the hint that Ember wasn't being herself. Ember kept laughing, falling back onto the couch.

"Em," Tiffany said, trying to calm Ember down. She put her hand on Ember's shoulder and Ember started to calm down. She kept giggling, as Tiffany looked her in the eyes.

"What happened with Fred?" Tiffany asked.

Ember laughed even harder at that. Fuck man, this is getting ridiculous!

"Ember!" Angelina sat in front of Ember on the ground and shook Ember so that she could look at her. "Ember, tell us what happened last night!"

"Well," Ember said through laughs. "I…I ahahahahaha! Well, we went somewhere private and oh god was it fun!"

Angelina felt like she'd throw up. These guys were her best friends. This was just plain nasty.

"And?" Tiffany took Ember's hand.

"Oh, you know…we got caught!" Ember cried of laughter and she laughed so loud, the whole castle probably heard.

"By a teacher?" Angelina couldn't help but giggle.

"No!" Ember laughed. "By Harry Potter!"

Angelina and Tiffany went pale. Harry Potter caught Ember and Fred doing… oh God knows what! This wasn't good. Ember liked Harry and Harry liked Ember.

"What happened, Ember?"

"Well, you know, it was awkward!" Ember laughed. "And then… and then Fred was all like, go away man and I was like oh god I'm sorry Harry and Harry was all like, oh em gee!"

Then Ember's smile turned upside down. She started to ball. "And now, Fred probably knows I like Harry and Harry will never like me again because of what me and Fred were doing and… and… I feel so bad because I kissed them both and oh God I feel like shit!"

Ember collapsed in Angelina's arms and cried so loudly. She shook and kept saying that she was stupid and that she'd never love again and how she hated everything that had happened to her. She talked about how Harry was the best guy she'd ever met and how she wanted to break up with Fred for it and how she would become a nun and watch lesbian pornos to please herself and never be with a boy ever again in her life and only love Harry even though he didn't love her back and...

OK! WE GET THE POINT! She was very sad and over doing the whole "heartbroken" thing. It was time someone took action.

Tiffany ripped Ember out of Angelina's arms and gave Em a hard slap over her head. Ember stopped crying instantly and looked at Tiffany with red, puffy eyes.

"Listen loser," Tiffany said. She stood up and paced back in forth in front of Ember, looking her up and down with a hard stare. "Stop your crying because you look like a baby! Now, are you gonna stop or what soldier?"

Ember wiped her nose and sat up straight. "Yes."

"Good!" Tiffany said. She put her hands behind her back. "Now, what you are going to do is go break up with Fred Weasley. Get it out of your system and be nice about it!"

Ember nodded. It was the best thing to do. After all, she had lost feelings for him. He wasn't her type. Plus, he now knew she liked Harry so she kind of needed to put him out of his misery.

"If you want Em, I could go and tell him you two are over in case it's too hard for you," Tiffany offered.

Tiffany stomped her foot hard on the ground. "No! Thank you for your concern but we are classy ladies and we do things the proper way."

Angelina giggled. Classy indeed.

"Now," Tiffany continued to pace back and forth. "Once you are done, we are all going to go to Hogsmeade and get ourselves a lot of butter beer. We will get drunk; have fun and hook-up with a random cute person, ALRIGHT?"

Ember smiled and brought her hand to her forehead, saluting Tiffany.

"Yes Ma'am!"

They all laughed. "ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?"

"Yeah!" Ember and Angelina said.

"Now go and talk to Fred. Meet us back here, pronto! On the double soldier and MARCH!"

And with that, Ember stood up and ran out into the great hall where she would begin her search for her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

**A/N**: Ohhkaay. That was a short chapter but I needed to update BIG TIME. Prepare for more :) Love you all!


End file.
